As is well known in the prior art, logic structures of type referred to as direct coupled transistor logic (DCTL) provide high speed operation with a minimum number of transistor elements. Traditionally, this form of logic has suffered from major limitations. One major problem is base drive current "starvation" due to the current hogging characteristics of DCTL transistors connected in parrallel. Another major limitation is the innerconnection problem which results from the fact that each switching element in a logic structure is a separate and distinct transistor which must receive a distinct input connection and a distinct output connection. Traditionally, the problem posed by DCTL structures have been solved by adopting other integrated circuit logic forms which eliminate innerconnection problems by combining device functions into a single structure in TTL integrated circuits, for example, multiple emitters are used to provide multiple input connections to a single logic element. In other prior art logic forms such as ECL, the circuit structure of the logic element and circuit design which provides for a nonsaturating operation obtains higher speed operation at the expense of higher power dissipation.
Logic circuit family is based on bipolar transistor technology and other related technologies is presently evolving at a rapid rate. New logic families such as integrated injection logic (I.sup.2 L), offer simplified processing, higher packing density, higher efficiency and improved performance relative to other competitive logic forms such as MOS. Within this framework of evolving bipolar technology, the circuit design potential of Schottky diodes with their inherently simple structure has been long recognized. Further, the high packing intensities implicit in their small size has prompted investigations into differing methods by which they might be employed to accomplish bipolar logic functions.